


Feeling The Heartbeat

by Kyra_Marmora



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Marmora/pseuds/Kyra_Marmora
Summary: Music is Jazz's thing. Always has been, always will be. But for him, it's more than just a few notes strung together.





	Feeling The Heartbeat

Jazz loved music. Everyone knew it.

Some thought it was scandalous.

Some thought it was amazing.

Some thought it was cool.

But for Jazz, it was none of those things.

For him, it was his link to reality.

Whenever he heard a note of music or the rhythm of a tune, that was his cue to step up and join in.

It was his way of connecting with the world.

And whenever the darkness tried to rush in and take him away, he'd sit still and just _listen._

Because that's how he knew what was real and what was not.

To him, music meant everything.

Without it, he didn't think he'd be able to survive.

Sometimes he'd go for a simple stroll down the streets of Iacon, watching, listening, feeling.

He'd see bots interacting with one another.

He'd hear the sounds that made up everything.

He'd feel the world move all around him.

He would wait patiently as those things meshed, and once together, they would make him feel _alive._

Make him feel like he belonged.

Like everything was alright.

For him to live.

For him to breathe.

For him to just _be._

And in the end, that was all Jazz had ever asked for.

To belong.

_To be._


End file.
